Broken Angels
by Rueky Ishtar
Summary: Bakura and Marik are young and beautiful... and vulnerable what happens when the two turn up missing one day? Rated M for rape, abuse, slight language, and lemony Thiefshipping at the end. other than that ENJOY!
1. Greetings

It was strangely quiet in the early hours of Domino city, Japan and on the third level of the absolutely beautiful Delaware apartments a unique four personed family was beginning to stir. The two parents were enthusiastic well paid artists and were well known throughout the city for their marvelous work.

The two kids were in the same 7th grade and went to the fancy Domino junior high. The month older sister was called Amane; she had beautiful long silver hair and was blessed with dazzling green eyes. She painted too, but not much, she was more into animals and seemed to have a natural knack for it.

The younger brother was more of a rogue, he wasn't a bad or disobedient kid, but he defiantly marched to the beat of his own drum and wasn't afraid, even eager to prove himself right. He had wild snow white hair that could hold anyone's attention for hours, and deep mahogany eyes, his name was Bakura.

"_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_" Yelled an annoyed alarm clock, Bakura cracked one eye open and groaned before punching the snooze button, and closing his eyes again hoping to catch a few more Z's.

"Bakura, wake up sleepy head! Don't wanna be late for the bus again do you?" Amane burst into his room already in her school uniform, and scaring Bakura awake causing him to fall off his bed.

Bakura smirked at her and shut the door in her face before getting dressed.

About five minutes later he was ready and decked out in his rebel clothes, which only consisted of a black leather jacket over his school uniform and a leather collar. He quickly spiked his bangs to his liking brushed his teeth and was out the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad" he called as he shut the door behind him not even giving them a proper 'Good morning' or 'Good bye', something he'd later come to regret.

Bakura cleared all the steps in one major leap, and hopped onto the bus just as it was closing the door on him, Bakura smirked and looked at the driver "You have to be faster if ya wanna beat me Mr. Yoho." Mr. Yoho chuckled and punched the boy friendly like.

Bakura then slipped into an empty seat near the front and started listening to Skillet's 'Monster' on his IPod.

A few minutes later the bus coasted to a stop to retrieve other kids, three noisy highschoolers were followed by a young boy around Bakura's age and quickly caught his eye.

The boy hand unnaturally dark skin and sandy blonde hair that was on the verge of white and his eyes, they had to be contacts, they _had_ to be, no one is born with lavender eyes.

The boy looked around shyly and intentionally avoided eye contact, and then Bakura did something he wouldn't normally do.

"Hey kid why don't you sit here? There's plenty of room." Bakura pat the space next to him, unable to take his eyes off the exotic boy.

"Thanks." The boy whispered shyly and stared at his shoes.

"Name is Bakura Kun by the way." Bakura said pridefully and held out his hand.

"Marik Ishtar." Marik quietly shook his hand and looked away.

"Where ya from, ain't seen you around here before." Bakura asked

"A long way away." Marik said barely over a whisper.

"How far?" Bakura asked

"_Far!_" Marik grumbled

"How far?" Bakura asked again trying to annoy and learn about Marik.

Marik hissed in annoyance, "I'm from Egypt now will you stop and leave me alone!" Marik yelled and moved to a different seat.

Bakura hadn't meant to scare Marik off and he felt a little weird wanting to have him come sit back next to him, w-why?

The rest of the ride, Bakura stared at Marik with admiral eyes. He couldn't keep take his eyes off of him for one second. He didn't even notice the bus stop until Marik left his seat and walked out the door.

Dazed he shook his head and stumbled after the crowd. Maybe he should try a different approach on Marik.

"Hey!" Bakura called and ran into the lockers while trying to slide coolly into a pose.

"Oh are you ok?" Marik bent down and helped up Bakura who was totally red with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah."Bakura muttered. "I uh, I… sorry we got off on the wrong foot, so…" Bakura dropped unable to keep his thoughts strait as he stared into the boys big purple eyes.

"Yes?" Marik asked a little less shyly.

"Would you, like to hang out some time?" Bakura grinned.

"Are you asking me to be friends, cause if you are, sure." Marik said with a hint of laughter.

Bakura smiled and felt the blush retreat. "Yeah that's what I meant."

Bakura stood still in the hall unaware of the bell or the other kids including Marik strolling off to class, until his teacher walked passed him and looked back with confusion.

"Bakura Kun are you ok?" she asked

Bakura smiled and his eyes closed halfway, "He's the most beautiful thing in the world." He said softly.

She raised her eyebrow and nudged Bakura along to class.


	2. New Friends

Bakura slowly entered the room and to his supprise Marik stood in the front of the room being introduced to the class.

"Marik!" He unknowingly yelped with a cracked voice.

The blonde turned to him with a hint of embarrassed blush on his face.

"Oh, hello, Bakura" he said shyly before turning back to the class. "I moved here with my, um... "guardians" when the war started and things got too violent.

Bakura's ears perked up to this.

"Well thank you Marik for that brief backstory, why don't we have you sit by Bakura since it seems you already know him. Marik nodded and slid into the empty back desk next to Bakura's.

"War huh?" Bakura said with a sympenthetic look in his eyes.

Marik nodded back silently "Can you help me with something?" he asked barely over a whisper.

Bakura's eyes lit up "I'll help you with anything!" He exlaimed quietly, trying to keep both of them from getting caught.

"What does this say?" Marik asked indicating all the Japanese writing on his assigned worksheet.

Bakura had to stiffle a laugh.

_Later at lunch..._

Marik somehow avoided being seen by any other students or teachers at lunch and made his way up to the roof where he could be alone, little did he know someone was waiting for him.

He strained to open the door that led to the top but finally with his swiss army knife he was able to pry the doors open, sunlight hit his face so hard he nearly fell back. When his eyes had ajusted he made his way to the edge of the roof and sat down pulling out a notebook full of art and mysterious abstract designs. "you know there's and easier way up here." A voice called behind Marik causeing him to jump. Marik spun around to come face to face with, once again, Bakura.

"My Ra!, y-you scared me." Marik Stuttered trying to hide his madly flushed cheeks.

"Sorry bout that." Bakura replied and sat down next to him "wazzat?" He asked pointing at Marik's notebook.

"Oh, it, it's just some art, people think i'm weird cause i draw and paint such _weird_ pictures."

"Can i see?" Bakura asked  
"You'll laugh at it." Marik hissed

"No I won't my parents are artists, I like all sorts of art because of them." Bakura encouraged.

Marik grinned slitely and handed the book to Bakura who instantly took to the boy's work. "Marik, they're, amazing!" he said investigating each picture's design, color, pattern,and detication.

"Really?" Marik's eyes lit up, someone really liked his art? his mind was blown.

"Tell you what why don't you come to my house tonight and I can show you my family's art?" Bakura asked

"I'd LOVE to!" Marik exlaimed, but, they never would...


	3. Taken

Marik smiled to himself as he left his final class and emptied his locker, first day in and he already had a new friend, not only that but he wanted him to come over! He felt the joy well up in him and failed to keep a happy squeal from escaping his lips.

He gathered his things and walked out the back door near the dumpsters, he didn't really prefer crowds so he planned his home route to start here away from all the people. He hummed a tune while smiling so much his cheeks began to hurt.

_"CRASH!" _Marik yelped as one of the dumpsters toppled over and caused him to fall and drop all of his things.

Marik groaned and hurried to pick up his stray items but before he could he noticed a shadow looming over him. He quickly spun around and was shadowed by a tall pale man with jet black hair and peircing blue eyes. Marik gasped and tried to scrabble away from the dangerous looking man but before he got five inches, the mans hand shot out and closed around his neck.

A terrified scream tore from Marik's throat before being covered by the mans other hand.

Bakura stood with Amane waiting for the bus, he felt good real good, he was funny like that one minute he was just chillen on his own with no care in the world next, he had a guy friend to chat and hang with.

"So Bunny, heard you made a new friend. Whats her name?" Amane smiled

"I told you not to call me that! and anyways _his_ name's Marik and he's coming over in a little while." Bakura snapped back, swinging his fist at her in a mock punch.

Amane and giggled and jummped out of the way.

Suddenly a scream was heard only by Bakura. "Amie! did you hear that!" he asked franticly.

Amane shook her head "No? whats wrong?" she asked.

"I'll be right back i need to check on something." Bakura said and turned tail.

"Wait where do you think your going, the bus'll be here like, now!" she said as the bus pulled up.

Bakura ignored her and ran to the direction of the blood chilling scream. He turrned the corner of the building and froze at the image before him.

Marik stuggled in the grip of a stranger his wirsts were bound behind him and tears poured from his eyes. The mans left hand covered his mouth while his right held the boy's waist. The man put a damp rag to the boys face and held it there till he began to cough and gag profusely Bakura snapped and sreamed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled kneeing the man in his unguarded face. The man cried out in pain and lossened his grip on the boy under him.

Marik quickly took the chance to wriggle out of the mans grip and break the ropes that held his hands while Bakura struggled to fend of the pedophile. "Run Marik! get help!" Bakura commanded.

Marik nodded and turned to run though he was begining to black out.

Bakura turned back only to be met with the mans clenched fist, Bakura yelled and was slammed into the wall the mans hand around his neck.

The man growled and forced the same cloth against Bakura's face, Bakura quickly took a deep breath just before and held it as if it was his job. Pissed the man punched Bakura's stomache forcing him to release his air and breathe in the chloroform waiting for him.

After a few gulps Bakura could feel his head getting fuzzy his vision was no better.

A few more gasps of air and he was out, but he knew it wasn't over Marik would find help and they'd make this man pay, Marik _would_ find help.


	4. Dark reason

"Marik!" Bakura jumped up from his fainted form, sweat covered, and shivering with panic. He looked around but all he could see was the darkness of a freezing cold basement, "Marik?" he called again and to his relief no-one answered meaning the boy had escaped from the abductor. 'Let's see if I can find a way out in case the police can't find me.' He spied a thin basement window that would just barely let him slip through. Grinning happily he stood and made his way to the door only to be held back and tripped a few feet towards it.

Bakura cried out in shock as he collided with the concrete floor, he quickly looked to his left ankle which was held prisoner by a cold rusted chain and cuff.

Rage burned inside him "Damn fucking ugh! Fuck!" He Yelled. As if on cue the basement door swung open pouring in light that blinded the boy for several seconds. Bakura winced and covered his eyes while the abductor stood laughing in the doorway. "Eh kid, you like friends?" Bakura glared at the man now that his eyes had adjusted and burned hate into the mans soul. The man continued to laugh "Good, cause your getting one I think you remember." He turned and trailed back up the stairs to return with a terrified and struggling Marik trapped in his arms.

"Marik!" Bakura cried out and lunged towards the man as far as the chain would let him.

"B-Baku-ra!" Marik whimpered between sobs.

The man smirked and threw the boy to the ground and chained his ankle before he could escape, then turned back to Bakura. "Aww reunited, how precious." He said in a mock tone before starting back up the steps "Oh get comfy little ones I wont be long." He cackled and slammed the door behind him.

"Damn you to hell!" Bakura yelled after him. A soft whimper behind him then brought him back. "Marik?" Bakura asked softly turning back to the smaller boy who was back against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest and his head buried in his hands. "Marik." Bakura repeated and sank down taking the boy into his arms.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Marik said between sobs "I t-tried to find h-help, but I fell and my body w-wouldn't cooperate with me, he took me in only a f-few m-m-minutes." He continued to cry into Bakura's chest "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, it's not your fault." Bakura stroked his hair and whispered quietly into his ear. "We'll be alright, I'm sure they're looking for us, we'll get out trust me."

Marik didn't seem convinced and continued to sob until he cried himself to sleep. Bakura pitied him and layed him down gently taking his leather jacket off and laying in over the boy. Then feeling his own body exhausted he lay down beside him and fell into a fitful sleep.

Bakura moaned softly and reached out seeking the warmth of the other boy, when he felt none his eyes flew open. Sure enough Marik's chain lay open and didn't have the boy imprisoned inside it. Bakura whipped around searching for the boy and found him in a moments time, with, the abductor.

Marik stood shakily on the other side of the basement while the abductor stood above him licking his lips with anticipation. In a flash the man had taken off his belt and wrapped it around Marik's writs holding them high above his head. "Count to ten." The man ordered. Marik whimpered with tear filled eyes and shook his head which resulted in a firm smack across his face. "Now!" The man said jerking on the belt sending waves of pain through the boys arms.

"O-one, two. th-three four five." Marik said barely audible, shivering as the man stripped him of his jacket and shirt, soon followed by his pants. "P-please n-no!" Marik begged as the abductor slowly pulled down his boxers and stopped to stroke his.

"Continue." he said as if nothing was happening as he touched the boy's sensitive spot.

"Please no! p-please!" Marik sobbed. trying to close his legs, but were forced back open.

The man glared at Marik with dagger like eyes and he raised his hand ready for another blow.

"Six!" Marik cried out, the man lowered his hand. "Seven, eigh-eight," the man popped his button and slipped of his own lower garments, and began to grind his hips into the boy's below him. "N-nine." Marik whimpered.

"Stop!" Bakura shouted unable to take the sick act anymore. "Let him go! Now!" He spat and struggled against his chain untill it began to dig into his foot and drew blood. "Let, him, go, now!" he repeated louder this time, Marik looked back at him desperately. "Let him go." Bakura said for the third time.

The man scoffed and turned back to the boy. "Finish it off." He growled digging his nails into the boys inner thigh.

Marik sobbed and turned his head, closing his eyes while one small word slipped out of his mouth, "Ten."

Bakura grimaced and his heart lurched as Marik's agonised screams tore through the air.

**Insert line here. well i have really picked on my boys in this chapter, oh don't worry it gets worse. I've been giving you nothing but short chapters, ain't that a bummer sorry I just struggle with time and when i do have time i do this so ya happy? meh R&R and you get a free cherry red Ferrari.**


	5. A moments peace

Bakura sat with his back against the wall with an unconscious Marik in his arms. Bakura stared into the darkness hatred growing in his heart as he thought of their abductor. He looked down as Marik began to fidget and whimper in his sleep. "Shh." Bakura soothed and stroked his hair gently, successfully calming the boy down, He sighed and pulled his jacket up over the boy till it rested just below his neck "Keep warm, please." He breathed and tightened the only thing covering Marik's body around him, the abductor had left his clothes out of reach so he had nothing but Bakura's jacket to cover himself and keep warm with. Bakura hissed as the thoughts of last night returned to him.

_"Let him go!" Bakura screamed lashing out as he watched Marik being brutally raped. "Bakura!" he choked out through steams of tears. Bakura struggled against his chain, the cruel piece of metal digging deeper and deeper into his ankle. He frantically looked around for anything that could help him get free, or at least distract their abductor. Finally after much struggling he was able to grab onto a box filled with wooden knick knacks. He grabbed the first thing he saw (A deer figure) And threw it as hard as he could nailing the abductor's head. "Agh!" He cried out and spun to face the other boy, did he seriously have the balls to do that?! In a fit of fury he threw Marik to the ground who curled into a ball and sobbed as the pain was too much. Bakura backed away till he was forced to stop at the wall, he put on his bravest face,ready to take whatever he was getting. "You'll regret that." The abductor hissed and backhanded the boy hard. Bakura grunted in pain but turned back to face him, immediately a foot collided with his head, Bakura groaned and sank to the ground as the beating continued, he took it all. By the time he was finished Bakura lay on his side bleeding and broken. Their abductor returned to Marik and dragged the unconscious boy back to where Bakura was re chaining his leg and leaving. Bakura forced himself into a sitting position and took Marik into his arms wrapping his jacket around him and keeping vigil for the rest of the night._

Marik slowly opened his eyes as Bakura shifted his numb leg. "Kura?" He asked.

"I'm here." Bakura held the boy closer to him and moved so the two were in a more comfortable position.

"so, it wasn't a nightmare."Marik said softly and snuggled closer to Bakura. "I'm sorry i got us both into this mess." Marik said beginning to tear up.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's just a horrible crazy accident." Bakura wiped away his tears and cupped his face in his hands. "The only one to blame is _him_." Bakura said hugging the boy closer to him as if he could protect him from the world if he just held him like that.

"But, it is my fault your here, if I hadn't screamed you wouldn't have come for me and you wouldn't have been taken." Marik turned away from Bakura ashamed to look at him the one he had caused to be kidnapped as well.

"If you hadn't you'd be here alone and defenseless..." Bakura paused as he heard footsteps comeing down the stairs. He felt Marik press up against his chest and a small wimper escaped him. "Shh, it'll be ok." Bakura held him tighter.

**And BOOM cliffhanger, ehh, first day of school of course things are going to be slow, oh well. please review! *Holds out free pizza* and you'll get some of this if you do**


	6. Your turn Bakura

**Rueky-* Is in bed at 3 in the morning writing rape and shit* when will i learn to stop hurting my boys?**

**Marik- Yeah! when!**

**Bakura-you write one word about me in this I'll strangle you *Grabs Rueky's neck***

**Marik-Kitty let the Kitty go!**

**Rueky-Yes let the Kitty go!**

**Bakura-*Rolls eyes***

**Rueky-On with the story!**

* * *

The door slammed open reveal the abductor standing in the doorway. "Kura!" Marik shrieked and backed into Bakura's chest. Bakura felt a slight bit of panic rise in him and he held Marik as close as he could without choking the boy.

"Up already?" Their abductor smirked. and strolled up to them dropping a bowl at thier feet. "There, breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next two days." he snarled.

Bakura stared into their abductors eyes with obvious hate, then slowly took the bowl sniffing it cautiously. "Pff, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it in the alley, no, want want to take your bodies." Their abductor laughed.

Marik began to sob and turned, hiding in Bakura's chest. His shoulders shook with every sob and he began to choke up and cough.

"Keep crying it turns me on." Their abductor smiled and grabbed Marik's arm, jerking him from his sitting position. "STOP! let me go!" Marik screamed and struggled, earning another smack. "P-lease let me go!" Marik sobbed.

"Stop!" Bakura jummped up and grabbed Marik pulling him back down. Their abductor glarred at him and snatched Bakura up by his collar. "Would you rather it be you?" He spat

Bakura looked down at the boy shaking in his arms "NO Kura!" Marik cried latching onto him. Bakura looked back up to thier abductor and stood. "No! Stop Bakura!" Marik screamed while their abductor unchained Bakura and led him to the wall where Marik had been raped. Keeping still while he felt his clothes come off one by one Bakura ignored Marik's cries. "That's enough Marik." Bakura said firmly keeping his gaze on the wall in front of him.

"Such a nice body, just waiting to be used." The abductor said tracing his hands over Bakura's sides and over his legs.

Bakura growled and tried to get away from the annoying touch only to be force back into the same position the hands moving elsewhere. Bakura hissed and closed his legs as the abductor became curious about that which belonged to Bakura alone. "Don't touch there" He spat and turned his head to face his abductor, his eyes a mix of hate anger and fear.

The Abductor laughed and without warning entered Bakura hard, wrentching a scream from his throat.

**I know it seems like I'm being shy with the rape details but thats because i wanna save the details for the good stuff *Cough cough* Thiefshipping *Cough* at the end. Reviews are wanted, free candy and pure sugar for those who do.**

**Bakura-I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WRITE A WORD! *Chokes Rueky***

**Rueky-Ba-kura! *Coughs* It's building tension!**

**Marik-Save the love for later guys she has writing to do!**


	7. A turn of events

Bakura couldn't tell how long they had been there, he'd lost count after six months but he assumed it had been more than a year, the police would have stopped looking for them and presumed they were dead, come to think of it, that didn't sound to bad right now.

But there was a reason Bakura made himself live, the only person he cared about at the time, Marik. He'd done his best to protect the boy, taken beating, taken the boy's place at night, taken most of the hardships but Marik gave back. Tricking Bakura into staying behind while he was raped and beaten and forcing him to eat whatever they were offered. In the end the two formed a pattern one would take two days for beatings and rape then the other would take the next two, making sure the other was taken care of.

"Bakura, I'm not sure how much longer I can take this, I-I wanna die." Marik said one day long after their disappearance.

"Do you want me to take it tonight?" Bakura offered, stroking the boy's unrecognisable hair.

"No, it's my night, I just wish there was a way to..." Marik paused and his eyes lit up.

"Marik?" Bakura asked and gently shook his shoulders. "Marik" he called shaking a bit harder.

"Bakura I have an idea." Marik squealed and spun to face Bakura a smile stretched across his face, the first it a long time.

Before Marik could explain anything the door swung open and the abductor stumbled down the stairs, "Now, whosturn isittonight?" He said his voice slurred a sign of overdosed achole.

Marik jumped up as if eager to get the thing started. "It's my night sir." he said, Bakura sat behind him dumbfounded.

"Exitedarewe?" The Abuctor laughed and unchained Marik's ankle.

"Yes sir." Marik said in a completely calm voice casually walking to the wall and bending over, Bakura's jaw dropped to the floor, and he felt his eye twich in utter shock.

Marik remained calm and still as his clothes were removed and bare hips pressed against his, "That feels good." Marik moaned in the best sedusive voice he could come up with.

"Doesitnow?" The abductor smirked and ran his hand along Marik's back and ass.

Marik bit his lip as fear began to rise from the pits of his stomach "Y-yes sir." He squeaked and forced his hips back into the abductor's.

"Well let'snotkeep youwaiting." The abductor chuckled and rammed into Marik, this time a quiet shriek came from Marik which he quickly replaced with a moan.

"Marik?!" Bakura called and tried reaching for him.

"Oh y-yes" Marik said his arm snaking away from it's position on the wall into a 90* angle at his side. "Right there!" he said between a sob and a gasp.

"Here?" The abductor smirked and shoved hard into him, moaning and letting his guard down.

"Perfect!" Marik yelled and rammed his elbow into the abductors exposed chest and gut forcing him out and onto the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Without a second thought Marik was on him wrapping his legs around his neck and squeasing hard to try and choke him to death, only then did Bakura realize Marik's plan. Fight back.

"Die you fucking son of a bitch!" Marik screamed and tightened his grip angling the man's head in an awkward position close to a perfect snapping position.

"Ack! D-a-mn K-kiid!" The abductor choked and used his fading strength to grab and hold Marik's wrists, and flipped him off, now Marik was in dangerous trouble. He stood up and stayed still only to catch his breath before lunging at the escaping boy grabbing the first thing he came into contact to.

Marik screamed as his ankle was captured and he wa pulled back to face the abductor.

"You... need to be punished!" The abductor hissed as Marik thrashed wildly.

"No! let me go you freak- AHHHH!" Marik's screamed in agony as his ankle was twisted sharply in the wrong direction and a loud crack echoed through the basement.

"Oh god!" Bakura covered his mouth and bit his forefinger and thumb as he watched the abductor break Marik's ankle.

The abductor glared back at Bakura and flew into a fit of rage "You! You did this too! You planned this you little shit!" he howled and unchained Bakura before throwing him against the wall and kicking him violently.

Bakura waited until the abductor had finished his rampage and stormed back up the stairs. "Marik?" he said barely over a pained whisper.

Marik lay curled up in a ball, sobbing with both his hands holding the broken ankle. "God!" he yelled "Fucking kill me!" he sobbed.

Bakura made his way over to the boy and gently held him stroking and kissing him, it took him a while before realisation hit him. "Marik," he began.

"W-what?" Marik choked his tears overwelming him.

"Our ankles aren't chained, we're free!"

* * *

**I honestly feel bad about writing this chapter, it was kinda hard. meh the turn of bad into good events starts in the next chapter please review! and I shall give you *Looks through box of things* umm... an old toy train with three wheels? hehe hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Freedom

Bakura helped Marik to his working foot and made their way to the window, thank you God it was unlocked!

"Alright I'm going to climb out and pull you up ok? don't worry I promise I won't leave you." Bakura said crawling out of the high escape hole into a dense forest. "Kay give me your hands and use your good foot to climb." Bakura said reaching back down.

Marik nodded and did as he was instructed and before he knew it they were outside. Marik's eyes widened at the thought of finally being free, how long had it been since he had felt the wind or grass or seen trees and the sky?

"Lean on me." Bakura said wrapping Marik's arm around his shoulder and helping him get away from the hell they had been living in.

"Wind's picking up." Marik began after several long hours of endless walking and stumbling.

"Smell's like a storm." Bakura wrinkled his nose, it wouldn't do them any good to be caught out in rain let alone a storm. He looked around for some sort of shelter. "Marik, what do you think would give us the most protection in this situation?" Bakura said scanning the forest.

"Umm, a rocky outcrop or a low shrub. that would keep us dry and warm." Marik said trying to remember any survival skills he knew.

"Does a thicket count?" Bakura asked "I guess." Marik responded. "Good, there's one right over there." Bakura chimed and led Marik over to the brush.

Marik winced as his broken ankle was snagged by a branch. "I'm fine..." He said quickly when Bakura tensed up and spun around with a concerned look in his eyes.

"We really need to do something about that, if we don't a blood clot could form and..." Bakura paused he'd almost forgotten a broken bone could kill if not treated. "Marik stay here I'm going to go find a few things." He said and crawled out of the dense bush into the sprinkling rain.

Marik sat and waited for a long time, wondering if Bakura was safe, oh no, no what if he was captured by their abductor, what if he was being hurt or worse killed, or what if he'd just abandoned him, he'd done nothing but get them hurt, so he had reason to, Marik thought. ''Great!'' he spat 'Everything I do get's me or someone else hurt no wonder he left me.' He screamed in his head.

Just then a rustleing sound came and suddenly Bakura pushed past the thistles soaked with water and carrying an array of things, two short, thick sticks, some string-like leaves and a long, thin stick.

"Bakura are you ok? your completely drentched." Marik said, helping Bakura squease the water out of his hair.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to need you to hold still and bite this." Bakura said handing Marik the long, thin stick.

Marik realized what he was meaning to do and put the stick in his mouth while Bakura began to work on his foot "This is going to hurt for a second." Bakura said ready to tie the last knot "Bite hard and stay still." Marik nodded and shut his eyes biting as hard as he could as a sudden burning and stinging pain shot up his leg and back. A muffeled scream came from him and he clawed at the dirt below him useing all his strength to keep still.

"Ok there I'm done." Bakura let go of his foot and gently brushed away the tears that had formed at Marik's eyes. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry." Bakura said stroking him gently.

Marik only panted hard continuing to bite the stick as the pain washed through him in waves until it calmed down to a dull throb. "th-thank you Bakura..." Marik said laying back into his lap. "You're welcome," Bakura paused as a delisious sent filled his lungs, his mouth began to water. "Marik, you you smell something?" Bakura asked he looked down at the boy who was licking his lips.

"I was just about to ask you!" Marik said sitting back up.

The two poked their heads out into the rain and scanned the forest until Bakura caught sight of a small cottage only a walk away, "Marik whoever lives in that house will help us maybe they've got a phone, or at least a shower." he said with distaste.

"What are we waiting for?" Marik said pushing Bakura up so he could help him walk.

Marik and Bakura made their way towards the cottage and knocked on the door as the rain began to pour furiously. "Knock harder!" Marik had to yell over the rain.

Bakura nodded and beat his fist on the door, a click was heard and the door opened to revieal a decently old lady with fading red grey hair.

"What on Earth?" she said and stared at the two half naked, bruised, and messy boys at her door.

"Please," Bakura began "we need you're help, can we at least use your phone?" He said hiding Marik behind him just to be safe that nothing was showing, what? they had almost out-grown their clothes.

The old woman quickly told them to get out of the rain and dry themselves off.

"Thank you so much." Marik said leaning against the wall as Bakura was alowed to use the woman's, who was known as Rose, shower.

"Well what happened to you young one fall or something?" She asked pointing at his crudely casted ankle.

Marik felt a hint of fear well up, he didn't feel safe telling her he'd been raped and beaten and as a punishment for defying his abductor had his ankle snapped purposfully. "I err, fell down a hill as I was running with Bakura." he said.

"Oh, well what happened to your clothes, you're not wearing anything under that jacket, are you?" she said.

"Umm..." Marik couldn't answer.

"Hey Marik," Bakura said walking into the room with his clothes on. He smiled and helped him to a chair. "There you go." He said. "He needs a doctor I hope you know."**[1]**

"Yes, I do... can we borrow your phone?" Bakura asked.

"Of course." Rose said sweetly and walked out of the room before returning with a phone and two bowls of what looked like soup. "Here." she said handing Bakura the phone and one of the bowls. "You too." she said placing a bowl in Marik's hands while he forced himself to eat slowly and not look like some animal. "One, six, nine six." Bakura said the last four digits and listened to the phone ring once, twice, thrice and then...

"Hello?" A man said on the other line, Bakura froze and nearly started to bawl into the phone. "Dad!" He choked out, tears of joy streaming down his face.

**[1] _The_ doctor is more like it. well Marik and Bakura are free and Bakura gets to take a shower after like forever! whoo! well only 3 chapters left please hang in there with me. Review and I'll give you some leftover cake from my birthday party, it's red velvet. hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. BLESS YOUR FACE!**


	9. Love is formed

Bakura woke in something soft and warm, and he shifted comfortably he opened his eyes slightly and he was greeted with white walls and a light beeping sound beside him. "wha-?" he mumbled and twisted around where Marik lay in another bed sound asleep with an oxygen mask, and a few IV's stuck in his arm. "Marik." he called out barely over a whisper finding the same contraption attached to his own face.

"Ack!" He spat and tore the oxygen mask of his face followed by the IV's, and he crawled out oh his hospital bed towards Marik's.

Marik breathed softly forming a tiny fog in his mask before it faded away. Bakura smiled he looked so peaceful in that hospital bed, he stared at him for a while and when his legs grew numb he crawled into the bed with Marik holding the boy close and stroking his hair. "Marik." he murmured his name he felt such an overwelming happiness spread through his broken and used body, he smiled and turned Marik's face to his and took off the oxygen mask leaning in his lips gently brushed onto Marik's before applying a full force kiss that lingered for several seconds.

Bakura pulled away as Marik began to stir the monitor beginning to come alive as his heart rate increased. "Kura?" Marik whispered and rubbed his eyes. "Hey little buddy." Bakura said Marik's IV's following the same fate as Bakura's "Has anyone told you your sleeping is friggen adorable?" he said with a giggle.

"Umm, no not really, your the first." Marik said his face flushing red, and he shifted his legs away from Bakura. "Marik?" Bakura said running his hand down Marik's leg, Marik's eyes widened and he bit his lip "Something wrong?" Bakura asked completely unaware. "I'm f-fine." Marik face flushed a brighter red and sweat formed at the back of his neck as Bakura moved his hips closer to him and he nuzzled him with his nose. "Oh, I get it." Bakura said with a smirk, "We've slept together but never in a bed, getting some idea's Marik?" Bakura snickered and grabbed Marik through his robe.

"Gyah!" Marik squeaked and jumped into Bakura's touch. "K-Kura! what are you doing!?" Marik hissed as Bakura's hand slipped under his hospital robe giving him a quick jerk." Marik bit back a moan and felt a shiver shoot up and down his spine. "Stop it Kura, that feels wierd!" Marik said taking Bakura's hand out of his robe.

"Sorry." Bakura said stroking Marik's cheek in a familiar and comforting way. "No it's fine." Marik said pushing into Bakura's touch, "it's just... weird." Bakura smiled slightly, "Would you find this wierd?" he asked and before Marik could answer he pressed his lips against Marik's, the smaller boy moaning in submission and wrapping his arms around Bakura. "Kura-!" Marik was cut off as Bakura plunged his tongue into Marik mouth, Marik, scratching at Bakura's back trying to dominate the invading muscle.

The two broke panting and desperate for air a tiny strand of saliva connecting their lips. "Kura," Marik was cut off again as a nurse entered the room.

"And how are you two feeling?" She said walking over to the boys.

"Erm, fine I guess." Bakura responded quickly wipeing the spit from his face before the nurse could see.

"Good good." she said writing some things down onto her clipboard "I'm going to need to see your leg Marik." She said lifting the cover Marik prayed she wouldn't notice how hard he was. "Alright everything seems to be fine, you can see your family today how does that sound?" she said.

"Perfect!" The two boys said in unision.

A few minutes later Bakura's parents and sister burst into the room, followed by Marik's siblings.

"Oh Bakura!" "Marik I'm so glad to see you alive and well." "I missed you so much." "Don't ever walk alone again, you scared us to death!" Most word came from the older people while Marik and Bakura endured the smothering and choking hugs.

"I missed you to mom, dad!" Bakura choked through a death grip Amane had on him.

"I love you guy's I'm so sorry I scared you." Marik was held tight by his brother and sister.

Marik turned his head to look at Bakura who stared strait back, no matter how much there parents or siblings loved them, the two missing boy's had formed a bond stronger then parential love and it seemed it would last for a very very long time.

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS!- aww Marik is a little pervert isn't that cute? anyways I am Loving how this story is going i hope you are too. Please review to prove your enjoyment of the story and to feed me my daily food, yesh I eat reviews they are the only things that keep me alive... See you in the next chapter. BLESS YOUR FACE!**


	10. Justice

It had been four years since Bakura and Marik had escaped from their abductor, four years since their hearts had turned to rock hard ice that showed no love to any other, except to each other, and they showed it. They hugged and kissed and told what the other would do when they finally decided to have sex.

Bakura got into fights and stole more often and ended up getting arrested once while Marik fell into the line of drug dealers and was almost shot to death, scars still litered his body from the gunshot wounds. Bakura had held the boy tightly while he bled in the alley, keeping him from death as best he could.

They two had been kicked out of school at least five times and were branded as the 'low life' you'd usually call gangsters and crimanals. According to the world they were just another two boys that didn't belong.

Marik sat in his science class boringly staring at the clock while rubbing one of the scars on his shoulder, ugh how he wanted to get out and be with Bakura, maybe they'd go out to the forest like they usually did and skinny dip in the lake like always. A sudden buzz of the loud-speaker jolted him out of his day-dream. "Would Marik Ishtar and Bakura Touzuko please come to the office."

Marik sat up and left the room without a word, meh he'd probably just been caught drug dealing again.

But that wasn't the case as soon as he entered he noticed a few other people that he knew very well, Amane, Isis, and Rishid. "What are y'all doing here?**[1]** he asked but before his question was answered Bakura walked in with the same surprise.

"What are you doing here Amie?" Bakura said between a growl and a normal voice.

"Kura" Amane began

"I told you only Marik can call me that!" Bakura hissed

"Sorry, ok Bakura they think, they found him."

Marik and Bakura froze, '_him_' could only mean one person.

Marik paced his room while Bakura stood in the doorway fiddling with his top button. "Marik you'll be fine. It's just a trial, he won't be able to with in five feet of you." Bakura said gently, a tone he only used with Marik. Marik continued pacing "No! I don't want to see him. I'll freak out I know it." Marik bit back a few tears and tugged at his midriff shirt that showed off two gunshot scars and a scar he got from his abductor. "Marik..." Bakura began grabbing his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "It'll be ok, I won't leave your side I promise." Bakura placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Boy's we need to go!" Isis called from downstairs. Marik looked up into Bakura's eyes, fear was the only emotion that could be found.

Marik and Bakura made their way down the stairs arm in arm. "I can't wait to see that guy so I can tear out his lungs!" Amane spat venomously.

* * *

Marik and Bakura sat in silence in the court room and Marik couldn't stop shaking as they brought 'Clyde Romaina' Their abductor in.

Finally When the time came for Marik and Bakura to give their testimony Marik ran to the bathroom unable to control his breathing. "Marik?" Bakura rubbed his shoulder as Marik leaned over the toilet loosing his breakfast and lunch. " I can't Kura... I" Marik paused as he emptied his stomach. "Hey, shh..." Bakura leaned down to face level and kissed his hair. "You can do it, I'm here shh..." Bakura held him close as Marik finally felt his stomach calm down. "I'll Try." Marik said getting to his feet.

Marik re-entered the court room, "I can do this." Marik took a deep breath and made his way to the stand. "In, In 2007 I was transferred to domino high school and I made a really good friend named Bakura. That afternoon I was jumped and bound Bakura heard me scream and came for me, we nearly escaped if it hadn't been for the chloroform soaked rag, that night he raped me and beat Bakura to a literal bloody pulp. He did this for eighteen months until one night I fought back and he broke my ankle for defying him, he was drunk so he forgot to rechain us to the wall, we were able to escape and Mrs. Rose, helped us get 500 miles back home. And that, thats all I can say without making myself sick." Marik choked and left the stand dashing to Bakura's side.

"The jury will now decide the verdict." The judge proclaimed

Several minutes passed by and Marik began to figget holding Bakura's hand as tight as possible. Finally The jury returned. "We have determined that the accused is guilty on two charged of kidnapping child abuse and rape, he will be given life in prision with no chance of parole.

Marik and Bakura's eyes lit up and a cheer arose from their side of the court room. "Case dismissed." The judge called and slammed his gavel down on the table. Bakura and Marik stood in the middle of the room while thier family gathered round and hugged them while congragulating them.

Later that night Marik and Bakura escaped to a bar to celebrate themselves until a fight broke out and they escaped to Bakura's house. "I'm going to get me a shower." Bakura said and made his way to the bathroom, steam eventually faded from the foom as he fluffed up his wet hair and he dried himself, he hummed a little tune while strolling to his room, but froze when he opened the door.

Marik sat on his bed with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped and his shirt open. "Bakura." He said quietly his eyes locked on the floor. "I think, I'm ready."

**Second last chapter *GASPS* [1] Yup I'm a southern girl. DEAL WITH IT!. K so lemon is going to be intense and detailed in the next chapter so if you want you can stop here. Review plz and recieve a Thiefshipping poster!**


	11. A Promise for Forever

"Bakura... I think I'm ready..." Marik said as he sat on Bakura's bed his shirt open and his pants unzipped.

Bakura tried not to get hard at the sight. "Are you sure?" He said sitting down onto the bed with Marik. Marik nodded in response though his eyes didn't move from the floor. "Marik, are you sure your sure?" Bakura asked lightly putting his hand on Marik almost uncovered cock.

Marik took a sharp breath and leaned back. "Y-yes, I want you to take me." He moaned softly. Marik pulled him down ontop of him and kissed him fiercely.

"Alright." Was Bakura's only response and he tore of Marik's shirt and bit him fevorishly leaving several love marks.

"Bakura!, n-not so fast!" Marik shuddered fear edging in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Bakura sighed and held Marik close while stroking his lower back and ass.

Marik moaned softly and leaned into Bakura's touch granting him permission to go full throddle.

"Don't panic ok?" Bakura said gently easing Marik pants off of him, followed by the towel around his waist so he and Marik were completely naked, Marik only moaned. Bakura smirked and trailed his finger across Marik's entrance. "oh, K-kura!" Marik jumped and shifted so Bakura was half inside him. "Feel good?" Bakura asked pushing one finger inside fully. Marik threw his head back and arched his back. "Y-yes..." Marik gasped and Bakura added two more fingers and brushed against his prostate.

"Bakura, oh,..." Marik leaned down so his head was in Bakura's lap. "Marik? what are you- Ahhha!" Bakura gasped as Marik's lips closed around his member and he began to lick and suck hard. "Marik! Oh GOD!" Bakura bucked and drove his fingers further into Marik. Marik left Bakura for only a moment. "I told you I'd do this once we had our first love session." Marik smirked and began to suck Bakura again.

"Marik." Bakura chanted his name while bucking into his mouth and comming towards his climax. "Marik! I'm gunna cum!" Bakura yelled, Marik quickly backed away before Bakura could release. "Marik, why'd you do that?" Bakura whined and took his fingers out. "I don't want you to cum just yet..." Marik smiled and crawled into Bakura's lap hovering just above his needing cock. "Down boy." Bakura smirked, Marik gladly obeyed and lowered himself down onto Bakura's member. "Uuuuunnnnh." Marik moaned as Bakura filled him completly. "Does it hurt?" Bakura gasped and angled Marik into a better poition. "A little but, n-not much." Marik breathed.

Bakura sighed with relief and began to kiss, lick, suck and bite on random parts of Marik upper body while Marik pumped himself on Bakura sending waves of pleasure through both boys. "Oh god Kura!" Marik threw back his head as Bakura hit his prostate. Bakura growled in pleasure and forced marik onto his back earning a frightened squeak from the smaller boy. "Marik, I need your permission." Bakura panted. "W-what, what do you mean?" Marik asked fear gripping his stomach. Bakura leaded down and made a love mark on his shoulder before answering. "I need to know if I can screw you through the matress as hard and fast as I can. I won't do it without your ok." Bakura said his face barely inches away from Marik's. Marik leaned into his ear and kissed him. "Yes."

The bed banged loudly against the wall and Marik's pleasured cries tore though the air as Bakura slammed in and out of him hitting his prostate and Making the boy see white. Every. Single. Time. "KURA!" Marik Screetched as Bakura began to pump him in time and he slowly lost it. "God! Faster!" Marik Bucked and arched his back while Bakura thrust into him faster, panting and sucking on Marik's skin. Sweat shined in the moonlight from the window as they neared their climax and they fell into their lust. "B-Bakura I, I can't AGH!" Marik cried and began to cum hard into Bakura's hand and chest. "Marik!" Bakura yelled and released inside his Egyptian lover.

Marik panted while Bakura lay ontop of him, under the covers. "Bakura, thank you... that felt amazing!" Marik panted and pulled Bakura down for a passionate kiss "Rest now Marik, you'll pass out tomorrow if you don't." Bakura sighed and laid down next to Marik. "Thanks." Marik giggled softly, his eyes already closing. "I love you." He whispered and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep. Bakura's eyes widened slightly, never had they used those three words before. "I love you too Marik." Bakura whispered back and kissed his forehead lightly, stroking his hair like he had so many times in the past.

**Well that's the end, hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. review please and get a free Thiefshipping gift bag for all your thiefshipping needs. ALSO! I am holding a cover art contest for this story as I will for the rest of my stories, draw some art as a cover then PM me a link winner will have their art posted as the story cover CONTEST ENDS 1 MONTH FROM NOW! Well I'm going to go watch Hunger Games and finish Yami-The-Dark's gift story bye!**


End file.
